1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for a snow board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that, among the various generally acknowledged disadvantages of snow-board fasteners which are currently in use, the one which is the most important and as yet has not been overcome (notwithstanding the many attempts to this end) is essentially that all the operations associated with such a fastener (locking, unlocking, easing the locking tension, adjusting this tension etc.) still require manual intervention by the skier. The importance of this disadvantage, which is directly linked to the structural characteristics of snow-board fasteners of known type, is due to the fact that the abovementioned operations, which on the whole take place frequently during sporting activity are generally carried out in conditions which are difficult as a result of snow and ice on the fasteners, intense cold and fatigue.